Beginning anew
by zeichnerinaga
Summary: Upon defeating Voldemort Harry gets sent to Azkaban. Betrayed by everyone he flees into another Universe, where he starts a new live. femHarry
1. prologue

**I don't own anything you reognice**

* * *

><p>It was quite ironic.<p>

really . how it all ended.

I, their supposed _savior _thrown into Azkaban by none other than themselves.

Because I -supposedly- went dark.

Because I've "lost my mind". My sanity.

Oh, how the irony.

And then to think that this one act probably saved me from going insane, even if they didn't intend to do so.

How the irony.

But still.

I have given them everything. Everything I had. I have given them my live. And this is the thanks I get?

Fuck them all!

10 years that I've had to spend at the Dursleys.

7 years at Hogwarts.

And 18 years of war against Voldemort.

As if Hogwarts hadn't been bad enough. Constant learning, dangers and traps set by Dumbledore and Voldemort alike, the ridiculing from my classmates, the jealousy from Ron and the bossing from Hermione, the Fan girls.

No. The War turned out to be a hundred times worse.

Dumbledore didn't trust me when I had been only a student at Hogwarts, but it got worse when the war started. He told everyone around me to spy on me and not to trust me.

Ron became even more jealous of me, for the _attention_ I was getting of everyone else.

Hermione was trying to order me around my every waking moment, telling me what to do, trying to control me.

Ginny became … pushy. First trying to get me to date her, then wanting me to marry her.

Honestly, I never even liked her that way!

And everyone else was doing the same. Observing, ordering, trying to push me around. all the while looking at me as if I was the only one with magic.

I'm not.

So I drew back. Hiding in books. Trying to learn everything I could for my final showdown with Voldemort.

That's another thing that changed with compared with Hogwarts.

Before I only had to learn enough to pass my grades.

Now I had to learn to survive.

This probably made them all to belief I went "dark". Snort.

It shouldn't surprise me I suppose.

Not at all. They've always been Horrible narrow-minded.

And after I've defeated Voldemort they thought I'd want to be the next Dark Lord.

Humph.

As if.

And I didn't even need to tell them that I've gotten all of Voldemorts memories to be shipped to Azkaban by them.

Bound my magic, snapped my wand and sent me to the Dementors as breakfast.

But as I said: it probably saved me.

The Dementors took away all the emotions and left behind nothing but the bare facts, leaving me detached from the events.

It was 10 years ago now, that I had been thrown into this hellhole.

10 years that I needed to bring these memories under control, to understand the knowledge that had been given to me, to be able to use all of my abilities -new and old- to their fullest.

Not one moment too early.

As I look out of the window off my cell, I see 8 figures climbing out of a boot and onto the island.

From the distance I see Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Ronald Weasley, Hermoine Granger, two Aurors as well as two other people I can't recognice.

I know they've come for me, whether to sentence me to death or to _finally_ set innocent me free, I neither know nor care.

10 years I have waited for this day to come, what do I care who will stand in this cell in a few minutes.

I throw a last look at the scene down, then a bright light fills the cell and whisks me away.

* * *

><p>It was early morning. A man, around 40 years old, and a child, 8 years old were standing opposite to each other.<p>

The child was staggering a bit, obviously exhausted, and seemingly a bit underfed as well.

It had shoulder long black hair and dazzling green eyes.

The man walked towards the child, took it's hand and pulled it close.

"I've awaited you for the last 10 years, Harry. Come, I've prepared everything for your arrival."

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything you recognice!**

**.  
><strong>

It was early morning, the sun just rising over charred ruins of a house.

A man and a child where standing opposite of each other.

The man was 38, had dark brown hair pulled together at his neck, aristocratic features and expressional grey eyes. He was obviously wealthy, as he wore clothes of good quality.

The child was around 7 or 8, shoulder length loose black locks and brilliant green eyes.

The child was clothed in rags, short and a bit underfed, but otherwise healthy and unharmed.

The man stepped over a charred piece of wood that lay around everywhere around them. The orphanage that had been standing here just yesterday - burned into the ground.

Another step and the man took the hand of the child and pulled it closer.

"I've been waiting for you for the last 10 years, Harry. Come, I've prepared everything for your arrival."

"Where am I?"

"You don't know? I thought you would know about it, same as I, my child."

"I know I'm not in the same place I was only moments ago. I knew I would come here and meet you for the last 10 years, Christophe, but I still don't know where _exactly_ I am."

The man chuckled.

"As you surely already know, Harry, you are in another World. I think you will see that many things are different here, though some things remain the same. In some areas, such as potions for example, magic is more advanced, even though we're in the past from your point.

This place here …" the man, Christophe, gestured towards the ruins of the building, "had been an orphanage just two days ago. It burned down due to an accident yesterday. Nothing is left of it."

"So then no one will know that … ?"

"No child. No one will know that you did not spend your whole life at this place."

"You said we're in the past?"

"When you left your world, it was the 30th of July 2015. Today is the 3rd of August 1968. Happy Birthday by the way, Harry."

"1968 … my parents should be 8 years old, same as me. Does that mean I can meet them?"

"No Harry. This is one of the things that I said were different from your world. Though your grandparents lived, they all died before they had any children. Your still your parents child, your blood did not change, but your grandparents never gave birth to them. And before you say anything else, all of your grandparents died over 40 years ago"

"So what else did change? What about Voldemort? The war with Grindelwald? Is Dumbledore still Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Christophe chuckled "Yes, Dumbledore is still Headmaster of Hogwarts, though this is more a honorary position for him. During his duel with Grindelwald, he lost a great many of his magic, leaving him near Squib-like. I don't know anything about Voldemort. It may be he exists here as well, but it is also possible he doesn't. There had not been a Dark Lord in since Grindelwald.

I think for now you just lean back and enjoy your second chance at childhood.

And about what else changed …" Christophe chuckled again, "well, how about you take a look at yourself? You changes quite a bit, though I guess it will show more if you grow a bit older."

.

.

.

3rd august 1968

Delamero Castle

Royal Family

.

"So today he will show us this child of his?"

"Yes father."

"About time. Christophe refused to have any children or even remarry for the last 10 years since his last wife died. What did he say about the child again?"

"It is a girl, father. 8 years old, black hair, green eyes. The orphanage she lived in burned down just yesterday, and he will bring her to introduce her to us just after he prepared her to meet us."

"A girl then. Did he say anything else about her? Do you know if she is at last a witch? God only knows what Christophe is thinking."

"No father, nothing."

"Merlin help us."

.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't anything you recognice!**

.

The girl Christophe led into the Delamero Castle seemed to be quite shocked.

"Now, Harry, calm down, will you?"

"Calm down. Calm down? I'd like to see how YOU would react to being a girl all of a sudden."

Christophe sighted. At least you have some time to get used to the idea until you hit puberty. Well, come now, we have to get you cleaned up and dressed properly, and then you've got to meet my father and my brother and a representative of the Kelana-Gringotts branch.

My family will want to know who you are and we have to make the blood-adoptions-ritual, to make you my daughter. This will be a long day for you.

Oh, that's right, we have to chose a new name for you as well. The surname will be Delamero, after me obviously. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Why should I need a new name?"

"You're a girl now, and I can't very well call you Harry all the time, now can I? What do you think about Christine? Victoria? Doreen? No?"

"Both my mother, grandmother and my aunt had flower names. How about something like Iris? Or Violet?"

"Hmmm. How about Vivian? Short for Victoria Violet? Then both of us have chosen a part of your new name?"

"Vivian Delamero. Victoria Violet Delamero. Sounds good. Maybe I can keep those two names even separated and let the public know me as Victoria Violet and my friends as Vivian."

Christophe nodded "Vivian it is then. Now come, a maid is waiting for you, to help you clean up and dress yourself. I take it dresses are foreign to you?"

Harry - now Vivian had wanted to protest at the mention of the maid, but when Christophe talked about the dress, her head tuned red.

"I guessed so. Now then, go, I will get prepared as well and come to get you in one hour."

.

Marissa, Vivian's maid just helped her into a plain, but beautiful light green dress, as Christophe entered the room. His sight fell upon a small rune-mark above her collarbone.

"What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, I've completely forgotten. Before the end of the war I went to Gringotts and put all of my belongings out of my Vaults into a trunk. There are different sections, for money, weapons, books, clothes, magical objects and so on. I've also sold the houses and everything else I couldn't take with me. I didn't want to leave anything for my so called _friends_, those traitors!" she spat out the last part.

"I already guessed they would throw me into Azkaban, and there I was not able to keep any belongings, so I put the trunk on my body using these runes. I would have placed food in it as well, had I been able to remove it and put it back afterwards again without the help of the goblins."

"I see. Are you ready then?" Vivian nodded in affirmation. "Okay then, come with me. Today you will, as I already said before, only meet my father and my elder brother. Now, magical Britain had, and still has, a Ministry, but many other countries, such as Kelana have a monarchy. The royal family in Kelana is the Delamero family, my family and now yours as well. That means my father Robert is the King of the magical Kingdom of Kelana, and my brother Philippe is the crown prince. As such you have to meet them today. It is their right and their duty to meet you as the newest member of our family. Don't worry though, just call them grandfather and uncle." he added laughing as he saw Vivian's surprised face. "You'll get used to it. I just wanted to let you know so as to not surprise you later. Now, the Gringotts-representative will do two things today. The first thing is to determine your bloodlines - your heritage and lineage. I'm sure there is quite some money waiting for you in this world as well. The other is the blood-adoption to make you my blood-daughter and heir. Any questions?"

Vivian nodded. "Quite a few, actually. Blood-adoption, does that mean I will be your biological daughter?"

"Yes, that's what it means. My DNA will be added to that of your mother and father, same with my magic. You won't necessarily look like me, but you should still expect to change during the next few days in appearance."

"And you said I would only meet 'grandfather' and 'uncle' today, what about the rest of the family?"

Christophe smiled, pleased that she already begun to see them as family and answered. "Not for the next few weeks, not until you're ready. You have still to adjust to this reality - and to your new body.

The next few weeks you will be teached about how to take care of your body properly and how to dress yourself on your own, as well as given lessons about etiquette and everything else you have to know as a princess and when you talk to other royals."

"What happens after that? "

"You mean when you've settled down here and are a proper princess?"

"Yes. I mean, what am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you want to, I would say. I guess we'll find something for you in due time." Christophe assured her. "Now come, the others are waiting."

.

The two walked into a room with two man and a goblin sitting inside, guards watching the room.

"Father, Philippe, my I introduce my Daughter Victoria Violet to you? Vivian, these are your grandfather and your uncle. And this is Master Grumpthooth." Christophe gestured towards the Goblin.

"A honor to meet you all, grandfather, uncle, Master Grumpthooth."

The tree greeted her in return, then Grumpthooth begun to speak. "We are doing three procedures today. The first procedure we're doing is to determine your bloodlines and your ancestry, the second is to determine your inheritance and the third is the blood-adoption-ritual. Now, for the first I need a drop of your blood in this potion. Thanks." Grumphthooth had taken the bloodied dagger and let some of the blood fall into a yellow potion vial. The potion he poured over a piece of parchment.

"This parchment can hold up to 200 generations of magical blood. Now let me explain how this works. See, muggles without magical blood won't show up on here. Squibs show up if the magic on the parchment is strong enough and magical creatures show up same as anyone else with magical blood as long as there is still some space on the parchment." He pointed down. A few names were already beginning to show. "Now, for the second part, the is this …" he poured another potion, this time light green onto the parchment. "It will show us from which person you inherit, may it be ability or monetary valuables. Please remember, it won't show us _what _you inherit, just that it is there, and it gives us pointers whether it is an ability you inherit or a good, but it doesn't show anything else, we can only guess. Here we can only see who was the last person to hold what you've got.

Now, let's look at it."

.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything you recognice!**

.

It was quite a shock to all, but especially to Vivian to see not only the long list of ancestors, that quickly reached the maximal extend, but also _which _families these were had come to a surprise.

Although the Potter-family had been expected, he was still surprised to see with just how many other families he was related. Grupthooth even hat to add another two parchments, to make the family tree complete. The Potter-family was among others related to Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Peverell, the formerly magical royal family of Britain, the Pendragon family and some others, famous or previously extinct families. They were intermarried with a few magical creatures as well, mainly though Elves and a few Veelas, though one Harpy was there as well.

But his mother's side was even more of a surprise, had Vivian previously thought her mother had been a muggleborn.

Though there were just as many prominent pureblood families present, although not just _as_ famous as that that ended in the Potter-line, there were just as many, if not even more magical beings as humans, mostly Veelas and Harpies but some others like Sirens and a few Elves as well.

The first two parchments were full with the tinny names that were written there, and even the third parchment was more than three-quarters filled. Many famous witches and wizards were on both sides of the tree.

Vivian gulped.

Christophe was stunned.

Philippe was shocked.

And Grupthooth was speechless.

Finally Robert spoke. "This … will stay between us, is that clear? _This_ will stay inside this room until I deem the time ripe to tell anyone else. From now on, it is a secret of the Delamero family and the Kingdom of Kelana. _Is that understood?_" Everyone confirmed this with a quick nod.

"Good. I hope it will not be necessary to tell anyone until the courtship begins when Victoria is at least 13 of age."

"Call her Vivian father. And do you really think a traditional courtship is necessary?"

"Yes I do, Christophe. If you plan for her to visit the Akren Academy then the courtship will be postponed until Vivian turns 21, but otherwise it will be held, as it is tradition, as it was done with everyone who belongs to this family." Christophe only nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me …" As Vivian spoke for the first time, all heads turned towards her and her words faltered a bit. "What … what is a courtship ritual? And what is the Akren Academy?" she asked timidly.

Christophe explained. "The courtship ritual is to determine the future partner of a person; mostly when that person is from noble descend. Due to the great numbers of suitors in some cases, the courtship is performed, and the best person wins." "D-does that mean I'm going to be married off?"

"Basically, yes. however, it isn't quite as if you have no say in it, rather the whole courtship is to find the partner that _you_ want the most." Vivian nodded, signaling she had understood. "The Akren Academy is the best magical school in the world. The students coming from there aren't among the best, they _are_ the best. The only school that can compete with them in _any_ way, is the Maledictus Magical Medical, a school that is training the best Healers in the world. The MMM is the only school in the world that is training Parsel-Healer as well. Because many students die during their time there, there aren't many students at AAA to begin with, and they only take students from the age 15-21." "There is a branch of magic that belongs to Parseltongue?" "Yes. There is a written form as well, but Parselmouths are the best healers in the world. I think that branch is specific for Healing magic even." "I never knew that. I would like to hear more about that later, if that is all right?" Christophe nodded. Grupthooth cleared his throat. "Well, I will copy the list of names you inherit money from and will take a look at it later at Gringotts. Now, onto the blood-adoption-ritual." Here, Grupthooth placed a bowl on the table. "Now. All the participating parties in the ritual, in this case the father and the daughter, have to place some of their blood in this bowl. Good." Grupthooth pulled jet another potion-vial from his uniform and poured the content into the bowl. "This is in general a very easy ritual to perform, but the only way this can succeed is that either the blood-parents of the child have agreed or are dead, and the new parent has to agree to care for the child and everything has to be voluntary. If anyone is forced to undergo the ritual, someone might even get harmed. That is also why blood-adoption can only be performed after the age of 7 or 8 in many cases, when the child knows what is happening. Now, girl, all you have to do is drink this." And with that the goblin shoved the bowl towards Vivian. The girl picked it up and drank it.

"You should soon go to sleep. During the next 24 hours your appearance will probably change a bit. Your magic might change as well, though it will take longer until you notice something." Vivian nodded, already feeling sleepy. Christophe picked her up.

"Come my little princess. I'll bring you to bed, so can rest properly. Father, brother, Master Grupthooth, I'll be right back, and then we can discuss everything necessary." The three man nodded in agreement, while the little girl only mumbled, already half asleep. "Thank you … father."

.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything you recognice!**

.

A lone sunbeam shone through the curtains and tickled her face.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning my little princess." Christophe replied. "Although it is almost noon already."

"D-dad?" Vivian stuttered, unsure as what to call him now, but the hesitation vanished when her new father grinned happily at her.

"How do you feel, my little princess?" he asked. "Fine, I think. Do I look very different?"

Christophe looked her up and down, then he pulled her up from the bed and positioned her in front of a big mirror.

Her curly black hair had straightened out a little bit and was now falling down to her hip in soft waves. She had grown some and her features had become more delicate and aristocratic. Her eyes, though still green, now had silver sprinkles within that made them shine a bit more. She was still herself, but she seemed more … "Beautiful."

"That you are, my little princess. Now, I think we have a few things that we have to talk about." He led her back to the bed and sat down next to her. "I've talked with Grupthooth and the others yesterday after you've fallen asleep, and we've looked into your inheritance together. In some families only males, in other families only females can inherit the family fortune. Many families though don't care for the gender of the heir, and some want the female heir married before she can inherit the fortune. Fortunately for you, none of the families _you_'ve inherited form forbid a girl from inheriting. I even belief you'd have more problems if you were still a boy." "Some of the families only let a girl inherit?" "Exactly." He pulled out a scroll and unfold it. "Here are 32 families that you are now head of. You can legally take on every of these names as your last name. It seems that nobody has laid claim on them for some time. Here, at further down are the properties that belong now to you." He pointed towards a long list of cottages, houses, manors, castles, a palace and even a few islands in different parts of the world. "I've also taken the liberty to ask Grupthooth to sort the vaults out. Since all the Gringotts filialness are connected, it doesn't matter in which part of the world you are to take money from your vaults, so, your money is now in only five vaults. This …" He showed her a few numbers, "is what you have in each vault, and this …" He pointed at another number, "is the total." Vivian gaped for air. "That's, that's nearly 5 Billion Galleon!" Her father grinned at her. "And that's _only_ the money, dear. During the next weeks we will go down there and see what else is there.

As I've said, all your money is in 5 vaults. I've let your weapons brought to another, books to a second, gems, jewelry, clothes and everything else, well, you get the idea." Vivian was confused. "Clothes, jewels, gems, books, why is that even down there? Weapons I can understand, but …" She trailed off. "Gringotts is one of the safest places in the world, and it is accessible from every place in the world. So of course valuable books or other important of valuable items are placed there as well. A few centuries ago gems for example had been a currency, because they are lighter and more valuable than galleons. Some stones are magical chargeable as well, and so they are truly valuable. And clothes are placed there simply because the fashion rarely changes in wizarding world. I'm sure you can find many beautiful pieces there." He smiled at that. "All in all, I think if the value of the items in your vault and your estates is added to the money you already have, you're at least double as rich, if not even tree times." "Oh." Christophe chuckled. "The goblins will sort everything out and tell us the final sum in a few days. Then we will go down and look at it. Ok?" She nodded. "There are some families that you belong to where you are _not_ the head, but just another member. Those families you will meet one after another until Christmas, including the Delamero family. Until you meet them though, you will have lessons in etiquette, custom, manners and protocol. You _do_ belong to a royal family now, and these things are very important. other children your age have been learning these things for ages, but I'm sure you will catch up soon, since you're only a child in body." They both laughed at that a bit. "And, since that is new for you as well, you will learn everything about being a girl."Here, he grinned mischievous.

"Will I learn other things as well? I mean, manners can't be everything!"

"You can have lessons in art, riding and sword-fight, if you learn your other lessons fast. you will have history lessons as well, they are among the most important ones, together with law and economy."

"What about magic?"

"You're very eager to start, huh? Well you're already far ahead of everyone you age. Besides, you will have enough to do with your other lessons. You already know magic, the other things you still have to learn. Knowing them will be nearly as important as knowing magic for you. You can't go around ignorant and insult people because you didn't know it any better. If you do well in your lessons and if the meetings with the families go well, I will allow you to learn one subject from new year, and lessons in magic in general from your birthday next year on. On that note, I think you'll be glad to hear that you'll be undergoing a test to see what some of the magical abilities you've inherited might be. That way it will be much easier to guess what you might have and what not. We will do that around new year as well. And at new year you will be official introduced to the Kingdom of Kelana and its people. Don't worry. Right now you're only 8. You have still enough time to learn everything that you want to." He assured her.

"Tell me a bit about the schools you've mentioned. Akren Academy and Malevolent Medical Magical!"

Christophe chuckled again. "Very well. I take it you've never heard of them before?"

"I not even sure they existed in my world. I mean, sure, Dumbledore hid a lot from me, but if there is a school that is teaching parsel-magic, then at least Voldemort should have heard about it."

"That sounds reasonable. Well, as I said yesterday, the MMM is teaching healing. It is training the best Healers world-wide, and, even more impotant, it is the only school that is teaching parsel-healing. It was even named for that. (maledicts = talking bad, latin) While the healers from MMM are among the best and only the Healers that are coming from AAA (Akren Academy Association) are second, or equal to them in most cases, the Parsel-Healer are far better. They can even save a near dead person any other Healer would have to give up upon. There can always be some hidden gem, some genius in other schools hidden that can come close to a healer of the MMM, but the Parsel-Healer are unmatched. The Parsel-Healer training is 3 years long. The AAA is teaching every kind of magic there is. In some cases it is the only school that is teaching certain kinds of magic as well. Necromancy, Rituals and Blood magic for example. Rune magic isn't commonly teached elsewhere as well." "But … I know they teach ancient Runes at Hogwarts." "Well, yes, they may teach how to read and write and interpret one set of runes there, but at AAA they teach how to _use _them, and not only one or two rune-sets. They teach you how to apply the rules for one set to others."

"The AAA is the greatest bound of magic, knowledge and power there is. It is open to every magic creature as well, which is unique in itself again. But because of rivalry and the high expectations placed upon on the students they take only students of age 15 to 21. They let the students heal themselves and expect them to know for themselves what they can or cannot do. More than a third of the students die until Graduation. Even afterwards it is said the students aren't completely safe for the next two years from other students or just people who want to measure how good they are. Students can join at beginning of each year. They don't have to be 15, most join at the age of 17. They can't quit school until they are 21. Some students are staying at school all year, but the students are allowed to leave the grounds whenever they want to."

"Sounds dangerous. Maybe I should go to MMM and train to be a Parsel-Healer before I go to AAA. I want to learn more about Parsel-magic anyway, and it sounds very useful."

Suddenly Vivian's stomach rumbled.

A quick time-charm showed that it was past noon already, so Christophe went outside to let Marissa help Vivian again with the clothes.

After that they went to the dining Hall where they talked about The two schools, Vivian's education, and after the meal schools and education in general. It was interesting to hear for Vivian about the different aspects that are considered by the government, to hear the comparison of different schools she had heard about but never seen and the different teaching methods. She was fascinated to hear about the different reasons why children in general only learned about magic since he age between 8 and 11, 8 being the youngest with private teachers in rich families and 11 being the oldest in public schools like Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons; and countries like France, Germany and Britain.

He learned that the average age of children coming into their magical puberty is at the age of 10, some coming in earlier, others, like Neville Longbottom, only at the age of 13, as he learned, though such cases were very rare. Even without the magical puberty children showed bouts of accidental magic, but they couldn't control it until then, and could even harm their magical core or others if they practiced magic actively until then, so many waited a bit longer.

During dinner, which they again took in the big dining hall, Christophe told his daughter about the lesson plan she had to follow from the next day onwards.

In the morning, from 6-8 o'clock Vivian had lessons with Marissa about how to dress and take care of herself on her own. Afterward Breakfast, from 8 till 8.30. After Breakfast till lunch was etiquette, history, law and economy each for an hour with a tutor, then lunch was from 12.30-13.30.

After lunch Vivian would either study further upon the subjects she had in the morning, or she had lessons with Christophe.

If she progressed fast with her lessons, Marissa's lessons would be dropped, the self-study-time moved before breakfast and the afternoon filled with other classes, such as art, riding and sword fight. After dinner at 18 o'clock, she had self-study-time again.

The further she would progress in each subject, the more of these subject would be removed and/or replaced by other subjects.

Again, it had been a long day for Vivian, so soon after dinner she was sent to bed by her father.

.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the nice reviews!**

**I don't own anything you recognice!**

.

Vivian was astonished by the knowledge Marissa seemed to poses. She knew about dresses and robes and fashion and soon the lessons in etiquette were canceled and continued by Marissa. She managed to teach Vivian about dress codes and table manners and even make it sound interesting.

Time passed and before Vivian could catch some breath a week was gone, then two, then a month and suddenly it was nearly Christmas.

Law and economic lessons had gotten smashed together as well, while the history lessons took more time now and were move to the afternoons.

One after another arts, riding and sword fighting had been added to the schedule, and Vivian got to know her new family. She had now more aunts and uncles and cousins than she thought she could all memorize.

Vivian smiled internally when remembered how she met the Sirius of this dimension for the first time.

Her father had taken her to visit some of the estates in Britain, and while there they had went to Gringotts, so she could once again deposit some jewelry in her vault. It amazed her every time again to see how many valuable tings lay around unsecured.

It had amazed her greatly to see the many jewels, gems, weapons books and clothes stored in her vaults when she went down the first time. In one vault was even a collection of live animals and plant seeds, everything preserved from time throughout the means of a time-capsule.

She still had to look through many of the things there out of Gringotts, a small group of children who appeared to be around her age came running down Diagon Alley from behind and knocked her over.

There had been quite a bit of trouble with all the arms and legs and the goblin-guards and her father trying to help her up. Finally, one of the kids, a slim boy with long, black hair and sparkling silver-gray eyes and a charming smile on his face. It was already visible that he woould be a handsome young man in the future. He stood, walked up to her and reached a hand down to help her up. "May I help you, Miss? I'm so sorry for knocking such a beautiful girl down. Are you OK? We really should have watched more carefully where we were going." Vivian had to laugh and took his hand. "Thank you very much for your help Mr.?" "Black. Sirius Black." "You may call me Vivian, Mr. Black. Vivian Potter."

That had been their first meeting nearly a month ago.

But by far not their last.

Vivian and Christophe had stayed some time in Britain, tidying up the estates and sorting out everything. Much of the furniture was damaged by time and old age, others were simply cursed, but fact was, there weren't useful anymore, so they had to throw out most of it. Even with the help of several house-elves, it took some time to bring everything in order, and during that time they had visited the Black-manor, of course under different, lesser known names. While Vivian took the name Potter, Christophe adopted the maiden name of his late wife.

At the dinners they attended not only the extended Black family participated with Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda among the children, but also the Malfoy family. And this was where Vivian saw the differences between the dimensions first hand.

Lucius Malfoy from her dimension had been an only child.

Lucius Malfoy from this dimension had a younger brother. Draco Malfoy.

Draco and Lucius had been born in the same year, nine months apart and would start school at the same time. Draco looked exactly as Vivian remembered him, just younger. Lucius' features were sharper. Both had the platinum blond Malfoy hair and the steel-grey eyes that seemed to be able to look into ones soul. It had surprised Vivian how well she got along with all of them. Even Bellatrix, whom she had hated with a passion seemed like a nice girl. then again, right now she was only 11.

.

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything you recognice.**

.

"Oh, my dear Vivian, how good it is to see you again." An elderly Woman said. "You too, Aunty Clarisse. How are you, Aunty? You look wonderful." Vivian replied. Clarisse was, from all her Aunts her favorite by far, she was one of the few in her family she allowed to call her Vivian, beside her father, and she was the only one she called Aunty. Vivian would never call someone Aunt, given the bad memories she had with Petunia.

"Thanks dear, I feel great, better than in the last 70 years at last. You look marvelous as well my dear."

Clarisse was a widow with 109 years and her grandfathers older cousin. She had no children of her own and it seemed as if Vivian was her favorite nice as well.

The two of them sat down at the big dinner table for the family meal. Today the whole family was present, and some more. It was Christmas.

"So, tell me Vivian, you are already excited about the magical-gift-test next week, yes?"

Vivian smiled. "Yes, I'm a bit nervous though. What if I don't have any special abilities?"

Clarisse patted her hand supportive. "No need to be, it isn't as if you were suddenly left a squib. And I'm sure there is a talent or two slumbering somewhere in you. You're something special, my girl, you just need to see it for yourself."

Vivian smiled again. She just loved her great-aunt. In moment like this she felt what it was like to have a family.

"Look at her. She shouldn't sit here with us. She clearly is not family. And I sincerely doubt she will marry uncle Christophe. She's just after the money." A young from the opposite side of the table said.

And then there were moments like this one. Her cousin, Princess Sinclair. The girl seemed to hate Vivian with a passion .While Vivian got along just fine with the older members of the family, none of the younger members had accepted her yet.

"You shouldn't say something like that Sinclair. It's neither nice nor true. If Vivian wasn't allowed to attend the family-meal, grandfather would have said something for sure." Well, next to none. Prince Christian seemed to lie her just fine. He was a year older than Vivian and seemed to be very protective of her.

The royal family was a big one. King Robert has had two siblings, his little brother Mycale and his little sister Noreen. Mycale had three sons and Noreen had two daughters and one son.

Robert himself had three sons and two daughters.

Philippe was the oldest of the children with 48 years and his father's heir. He himself had two sons, one daughter and even three grandchildren already.

Then came his sister Cassandra, 42 and Naphtali, Cassandra younger twin brother. While Naphtali was father of Christian his twin brother Julius and one older half-brother named Justin, Cassandra had 4 daughters and 6 grandchildren.

Then came Christophe with his 38 years and Vivian.

And the youngest was Stephanie with 36 years and Sinclair's mother and 3 other, older children, two of them girls.

Everyone within 3 generations of the King was allowed to take the name Delamero. And all of them were allowed to come to the family festivities, together with their spouses and children.

So, now a grand total of 82 people sat around the dining table at today.

The clear sound of someone tapping a spoon against a glass called everyone to attention, just as the King stood, and immediately everybody fell silent.

"Another day, another year has passed. Today, we celebrate the passing of the Yule tide. In the magical world, this marks the end of one year and the beginning of another. We all remember today what has happened this one past year. we say our goodbye to those that have left us, and we welcome those that have joined us. This year, we have two new members to welcome to our family. Little Alice …" Robert raised his glass towards one of his grandsons and his newborn daughter. "And Victoria. Welcome, to both of you." This time he looked at her, and smiled. Tomorrow, as it is tradition, we will go and celebrate with the whole of Kelana the beginning of a new year. But today, today belongs to the family. So let us spend today together, let us be happy and merry, together, today, and as a family. Because the family is the most important thing in live." As his speech ended, applause resounded from every family member and food appeared on the table, brought upon them by the house-elves.

Robert sat down and the talking picked up again in a low tone.

"That reminds me, dear, you will be introduced to Kelana tomorrow as well, right?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes Aunty. I'm a bit nervous. So many people. I already got nervous enough when I got introduced to the family, but tomorrow I will be introduced to the whole world."

"Don't worry dear. Just be yourself. See, we like you, don't we? You're a nice girl, beautiful, well mannered, talented and intelligent, and everyone who doesn't like you is just jealous of you."

"Thank you Aunty Clarisse." "I mean it. I know, if I was 100 years younger I would definitively be jealous. Or I would be infatuated with you." "Aunty Clarisse!" "It is true! I'm too old to start telling lies to an innocent little girl like you. Have you not heard how Christian defended you? Dear, have you not noticed, the only people who don't like you right you are the girls your age and Stephanie and her brats, but she doesn't like anyone anyway, so don't worry about her, my girl. Her father spoiled her because she is the youngest of his children. Now she thinks she is far better than anyone else, especially the spouse or child of any of her siblings, and of course her children are by extension better than anyone else as well."

"You shouldn't talk like that Aunty Clarisse." "But it is the truth. Why should I tell lies now, at my age? Nobody is listening to me anyway, so don't worry child."

Vivian sighted. She loved Clarisse, she loved her dearly already in the short time they knew each other. Clarisse had taken Vivian under her wing and introduced her to every single woman at court, a duty that normally belongs to the mother of the girl. Without Clarisse Vivian would have a live far harder at the palace. But still. Clarisse was so _blunt_. Of course, everything she said was the truth and everyone knew it anyway, but sometimes it was just better not to say nothing. -Even though it was refreshing.

The two of them talked a bit about this and that, mostly it was just Clarisse gossiping about some family members, the new guards, the new gardener, the new cook, or anyone and everyone else.

She really did that a lot. Clarisse did know mostly everyone, everything about anyone, and everyone liked her to boot.

Most of it was just gossip, but she also liked to be the first to hear rumors about the newest possible scandals about the royal family to prevent any and all damage that could possible originate from them. And if there was no way for damage control, she was always the first to tell her cousin about it, so the royal family didn't make a fool of itself. Not a big one in any case.

After they finished the meal, presents were exchanged between the family members.

From Christophe Vivian got several beautiful books among them some about the magical arts, some about different magic's and one even about parsel-magic. From Clarisse she got a stunning collier that she was supposed to wear the next day, together with the small diadem, that Robert gifted her with. The pieces were made mostly of silver, diamonds and green stones that let her eyes shine even prettier. Vivian knew they must have been made by goblins, as they were crafted very decorative, in a way no human would be able to make them.

Vivian thanked both of them. It showed her how much she meant to the both of them. The evening had been long, and the great magic's of the nature that were active on the Yule tide made everyone tired, so soon they went to bed. Soon, a new day would begin. The first day in a new year. Tomorrow would be introduced to Kelana.

But that was tomorrow.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the reviews i've gotten until now. And thank you for staying with me till now.<strong>

**Please read my other Harry Potter fanfic : FCK YOU ALL! as well. **

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything you recognice.**

.

"People of Kelana. Today, we celebrate the beginning and the new. From today on, for half a year, each day the sun will rise a bit earlier. So, we celebrate.

People of Kelana. Not only is it the beginning of a new year we celebrate today, but I also want you to welcome two new member of my family, as it is all new that we celebrate today. So, please greet with me Alice and Victoria." As the King ended his speech, Vivian stepped forward and smiled, little Alice in her arm. At the introduction of new family members no one but the King and said family members were allowed, so either Vivian or the King would have to carry little Alice, and since Vivian was deemed old enough, she was made responsible for the little baby girl.

The crowd gave a loud cheer for the both of them and soon the event was over. It wasn't something that was dragged out unnecessarily. Not in Kelana at least.

Christophe waited for her while she changed, and then they went to make the ability tests.

"Remember, the test you do today won't show you what you can do, just what you can't do."

"Then why doing it at all?"

"A lot of things can be ruled out if you know what you cannot do. The test might for example show you can do transfiguration. Then you might be a shape shifter, with two humanoid forms, an animagus, a metamorphmagus or something else, or a mix out of them. It is very likely that you do have some transfigurative ability. And it will check whether you have creature inheritance, and how much approximately."

"I see. How does it work?"

"It's not hard. Just a bit blood again on some parchment that has been dipped in some potions beforehand. You don't have to do much. Some things will most likely be expected, others might be completely new. And later we can differentiate a bit more, if we want to."

"Differentiate more?" "Like, right now they will look for an entire area of things. later, when we're sure you have abilities in that area, we can look what ability it is in particular."

They sat down in one of the rooms of the palace and waited till Robert came with one of the Royal-Court-Magicians. Vivian cut her finger and let a few droplets of blood fall onto the parchment Court-Magician Skeena shoved towards her.

"It seems that you've got quite a bit creature-inheritance in you. You've got a good section in both the Siren and Elvin inheritance, and both the Veela and Harpy charts are nearly full. You will most probably have a mate girl. Then there is unsurprisingly the transfiguration ability, animal speech, elemental powers, you're poisonous, magical sensitive. Is there anything you can't do? You're bound to be good at healing, you have some natural healing abilities, and that's it then. It depends upon yourself and on the abilities you've inherited what you might be able to do later. Just cause you've got potential doesn't mean you're able to do everything later on. You've still got to develop those abilities." CM Skeena gave Vivian a stern look.

"How can I have nearly full Veela and Harpy inheritance _plus_ Siren and Elvin Inheritance? And why do you mean it's no surprise that I have transfiguration ability? And how is it possible I'm poisonous?"

"You're probably a hybrid, meaning you have all the abilities, or most, and then maybe some of the looks. Have you never wondered how squibs come to be? It's sometimes all or nothing with magic. Sometimes the kid is like a copy of one parent, with everything down to the personality, and other times the magic mixes and the kid is something completely new and wonderful and has the best of both parents, and sometimes the magic doesn't mix or in a bad way and the kid doesn't get any magic." "Oh."

"The transfiguration ability is really unsurprising, cause almost everyone has some. Either they have an animagus, or they are a shapeshifter, like Veelas or Harpies, Sirens and Werewolves are. If you're not an animagus, you're almost always a shape shifter. Some are both, some, with the right training even have more than one animagus. It was figured out a few years back, but they didn't take it out of the test yet. I don't know how you come to be poisonous. Maybe you have some kind of creature inheritance that's poisonous, some creature that isn't tested in here or something, maybe it's something else. It doesn't say whether your blood or your bite is toxic though. It's all connected, really. Your animal speech can have to do something with the creature inheritance, and that with the poison, the poison with the healing and so on. The Creature inheritance is connected to the elemental abilities as well. Veelas are good with fire, Harpies with the air, Sirens with Water and Elves with the earth and nature in general. Honestly it's almost a miracle the magic's didn't cancel each other out and left you a squib."

"You said I'm likely to have a mate as well. Does that mean I've got to marry some stranger and have to like him whether I want to or not? And stay with him my whole life?"

"No, it just means that you more likely know what you want your husband to be like. There will surely be more than one person that will fit that description. You'll just find it easier to fall in love with certain people and stay with them. But if your partner dies or rejects you, it doesn't mean the end of the world. Ah, I'm not that good at explaining it. It doesn't really change anything for you. You will just have a clearer image of what you want your partner to be like than most people. It changes mostly how you deal with your partner, how you treat him once you've found him." "I see."

"That's part of what the courtship is for as well. You don't have to meet everyone and all suitors, just cause they want to, but can concentrate on those that have fulfilled certain criteria. Mind you, the royal family will throw in some criteria's as well, but it will only further select who is best for you. And it's not like we can let you marry a criminal, only cause he's compatible with you." Christophe cut in.

"Moving on then. We should speak about a schedule. You are to learn the history behind the creatures first. Elves are pretty rare nowadays, so it might be a bit hard to find something about them. you have to learn the basics about magic, and you should find out and learn more about that animal speech. Harpies and Veela speak to birds often, Sirens can talk to most animals in water, and Elvin can speak to many animals in general, but mammals especially. If you keep trying you might one day be able to understand all of them. The healing abilities will be only developed once you've got a good understanding on magic. Clear?" Vivian nodded. "Good. I've heard you already know some things, so we will test that in a week, after the first of January, and then we will see what you still have to learn."

With that CM Skeena said his goodbye and went. Vivian went to the library, trying to find some books on magical Creatures. The next weeks would be exiting.

.

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I own nothing you recognice.**

.

From the next day on a CM always showed up, to give to test her knowledge on the various areas of magic. It seemed she could use magic just fine, but had no deeper knowledge in the subjects and they wrote her of as a natural in magic and teached her more theory, since she was lacking there. Her lessons in etiquette got cancelled, now that she passed the first tests in public and society. Over time the CMs drilled knowledge about magic and magical history into her head. It was quite fascinating for her to learn that there were far more wizards than she had expected. In fact, the country with the smallest wizard community and the smallest average of wizards per muggle seemed to be Britain. Every other country in the world had five times as many wizards. On the opposite site, Britain had three times as many muggleborn students as anywhere else. Really, it seemed, compared with the rest of the wizard world, Britain was still in the middle ages. The knowledge about the different magical creatures was interesting as well. Sirens were classified as dark creatures because of their enchanting voice and their alluring aura, while the Veelas were classified as light, as well as the Elvin, who are very proud characters, while the Harpies, who are equally as proud, are seen as dark. Vivian had never heard of a male Veela in her old universe, since the males didn't have quite as alluring an aura as their female contra parts, so it was almost surprised to hear they even existed. They, like the females, could turn to fiery birds at will and they easily lose their temper. The male harpies are very possessive, Siren males very commanding and Elvin man almost arrogant.

Knowing these things would be helpful for Vivian once she started looking for a mate.

.

**I know this chapter is very short, I apologise. Next chapter will be with Voldemort.**

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I own nothing you recognice.**

.

It was three weeks after new year when Vivian and Christophe went to London again.

"Vivian!" behind her stood Lucius and Draco Malfoy with their parents. "Hey, it's great to see you again." "Mr. Caber, Miss Potter, we did not expect to see you here. It is quite a pleasant surprise. Would you like to join us for a meal?" Abraxas Malfoy asked. "It would be a pleasure." Christophe replied.

Together they sat down in one of the better locals in Diagon Alley-not the Leaking Cauldron, which was cheap, dirty and always full. While waiting for their meals, they begun speaking about all kind of things.

"I really can't understand how you can still even consider staying in Britain." Christophe just said. He was trying to convince the Malfoys to move out of the country. "The standard in this country is dropping constantly. There hasn't been one noteworthy development in the last 60 years. At last! There are muggleborn everywhere and there are coming more every year. The politicians are fools. And the education is still from the middle ages. A _Squib_ is the headmaster of the best school in this country. I seriously hope you will _not_ send your children there. That is the least you can do, even if you remain living here. Britain is behind the rest of the world in every aspect. At least the food here is good, …" he said, taking a bite of his meal, " but that is about the only positive thing I can say about this land."

"Indeed, though I have heard Hogwarts has got some good teachers a few years ago. It seems for once the headmaster had done something right." A smooth voice drawled behind them.

Vivian turned around on her chair. Behind them stood a man around mid-twenty. He had dark brown hair, almost black, aristocratic features along with fair skin and expressive, deep green eyes. They weren't the same bright green as Vivian's, but more bottle green and seemed to glow from a hot fire.

It seemed he was good friends with the Malfoys, from their way of greeting.

He seemed vaguely familiar to Vivian, but she couldn't place him properly. Lost in her thoughts and musings she played with the Peverell ring from her universe, that hung always at a chain around her neck. She knew the elder wand had been destroyed here, and she had found the cloak in one of the vaults. When she had been holding it to the one of her dimension, the two of them had been merging together into one, bigger and far stronger than separated, and the power of the destroyed wand had fused with hers as she crossed the boundaries between the universes, but the counterpart of the ring she had not found yet.

"I do hope you will find not all things in Britain are as horrid as you claim them to be, besides the food of course, Mr.?" the stranger formed it as a question.

"Caber. Christophe Caber. And this is my daughter Vivian Potter."

"Curious, to have a daughter with a different name than her Fathers."

"I adopted Vivian just half a year ago, to please my father. He has been pressing for a remarriage to produce a heir since my last wife died childless ten years ago. Merlin knows only, it isn't as if he does not have enough children, grandchildren and even great grandchildren. And I'm not even the first born. I'm glad I did it though, …" he said, smiling towards Vivian, "Otherwise I would probably never had met Vivian. She is a wonderful child, everything I could wish for and more. Of course …" he smirked, "it also helps that father likes her as well and has stopped nagging me now that I have given him a granddaughter."

"We were already curious what the story behind your names was, but we did not wish to ask least we offended or upset you, or brought up memories that better be forgotten." Abraxas Malfoy confessed softly.

"I was under the impression that the Potter-line died out several years ago." the stranger said, sitting down beside her.

"Not all of them, it seems, though Vivian certainly is the last one. She had been living in a muggle-orphanage, unaware of her own heritage when I found her." Christophe lied easily. "It is truly a shame that this country is this backward, for it is so beautiful." He sighted.

They talked for a while, Christophe trying to convince everyone to leave Britain behind, the stranger trying to convince Christophe from Britains advantages. After the meal the stranger left, not having given his name to Vivian and Christophe. It was only when they had parted with the Malfoys and the stranger was long gone, that Vivian remembered a familiar ring he had worn around the middle finger of his right hand. A ring Vivian herself wore around her neck.

The Resurrection Ring.

Vivian's eyes widened in surprise when she realized just who that handsome and charming stranger had been.

.

**Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Vivian was still musing about the meeting with the Malfoy's, when she once again was pushed down in front of Gringotts.<p>

"Watch where you're going!" a familiar, young and female voice called out beside her.

When Vivian stood up and turned around, she nearly fell over again. The one that had knocked her over had been a familiar red haired boy, one she had not been expecting at that. It was Ron! And beside him, the girl that was currently glaring at her, was Ginny! Around them stood seven more red heads, namely the entire Weasley family. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George.

While Arthur, Bill, Charlie and the Fred and George and another pair of older twins smiled friendly and apologetic towards her, Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny ranted and glared at her, as if she had just run into them.

"Young girl, it is completely irresponsible to run into someone without apologizing and offering some help." Molly just said sternly.

"I completely have to agree with you, Mrs. Weasley. If one of my sons or nieces had knocked over a stranger, and not helped her up again afterwards, I would be completely appalled. Don't you agree, Mr. Riddle?" "Indeed, Orion. I completely agree with you. Mrs. Weasley, I hope you teach your children some manners until they attend Hogwarts. Miss Potter. I hope you are well? The fall did not injure you?"

"No, I am unharmed, thank you. Tough I can confirm that Lord Blacks sons are indeed far more polite, as I remember being knocked down on these very steps and being helped up by Sirius.

I did not catch your name earlier though, Riddle was it?"

"Indeed, and how remiss of me, not to introduce myself. My name is Marvolo Riddle, I teach Defense against the dark Arts at Hogwarts." "I see. Well, thank you for your help again, Mr. Riddle. Is that woman always this rude? And how many children she had with her. I think I counted nine of them. Were they all her own?"

"Unfortunately, Molly Weasley is indeed always this rude. And loud. And yes, those were all her children, though she has twelve in all at the moment. The youngest, her third pair of twins are only one years old at the moment, and the next oldest boy is only three. We all thought she would finally stop having children after young Guinevere, her only daughter was born, but it seems we were wrong. It is said though, that her husband, Arthur, is only still married because of the children. He is a just and fair man, and most of his children seem to take after him, fortunately. It is even said she ensnared him through love-potions until she was pregnant with his oldest son, William."

"The poor man. It did not seem as if he had the money to feed his many children."Christophe interjected. "Why does no one offer to help the man? If this is true, that woman should go to Azkaban, not give birth to more children they cannot possible afford to feed."

"I think it honestly never occurred to us until now that he might be in a situation that he cannot escape from on his own." The Lord Black replied. "Something has to be done, a least for the children's sake. They should not have to endure that woman any longer. Mr. Black, would you agree to speak with Mr. Weasley about this in my name, please?" "I will talk to Mr. Weasley. You are right, of course, something has to be done, and the sooner the better, I say." Riddle interjected smoothly. "However, it might be quite expensive, and with this many children …" He trailed off.

"Money is not a problem,. Mr. Riddle. There are also several lodgings, depending on their current accommodations, where the family could live, together with a house-elf or two." "Yes, that would indeed be sensible. Many fear the house they currently live within to fall apart."

"If you would take care if this issue then, Mr. Riddle. I would be grateful."

"No need, Mr. Caber. Something should have been done long ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Another chapter, and again, disclaimer, don't own. **

**Please read also my other Harry Potter fanfic, Forgett-me-not.**

* * *

><p>Vivian sat on the edge of the small well in the palace garden. Next to her, on a small tree sat a robin. Since her ability test four months ago, she would take some time every day to try and talk to some animals. It was mostly birds and cats at the moment, as she had always felt that she could communicate with her owl Hedwig, even if she knew that postal owls were very intelligent, she always had had the feeling there was more to it, especially as it always seemed as if Hedwig was answering her, and there wasn't a lack of snakes to talk to at the palace. She had already confirmed that she still could talk with snakes, having conversed with several, including a few other reptiles, but while she had tried and talked with bird and the stray cats that she had come across within the palace, while they often seemed to listen to her, either they hadn't replied or she had not understood them. But while Vivian could not yet understand anything her feathered and furred new friends said, many seemed to come again, and while no words were conveyed, Vivian felt she could understand the meaning behind what was said.<p>

"… So, I was swalking there in front of Gringotts with father, lost in thoughts and suddenly someone runs into me from behind and knocks me over. I turn around, and, you wouldn't believe who stood behind me. Ronald Weasley was who. Ronald Weasley! And Ginny was glaring at me and Molly screamed at me, as if I ran into Him and I should apologize and what a horrible mannered little girl I was and how ashamed of myself I should be and if my parents didn't raise me properly, and all that without stopping to take a breath of air." Vivian laughed. "That woman has got a pair of lungs on herself, I tell you." The robin was one of the few birds she could easily recognize and regularly talked to. She had told the little bird everything about her live in her old world. Sometimes, like today, some other animals seemed to listen in to her, but the robin came to find her every day even if Vivian didn't go looking for her on her own, and Vivian understood her responses the best from all the animals she had talked to. Every day Vivian told the little bird something new, something from her old live she had experienced, some of her thoughts or some new memories she had made in her new live.

"And the banshee has even more children than last time! There was a pair of older twins and one pair of twins that she still had to carry. I truly wonder how she feeds all of them. Thankfully Lord Black came just then, and he had seen everything, and then Tom came and told her she should teach her children better manners. Tom! of all the people! Or, well I guess it is Marvolo now. He looked much better, much healthier too. I guess he never made his horcruxes. I wonder what brought that change about."

"Vivian." Someone called her from behind. The well was fairly secluded and hidden, and she wanted it to stay her little secret retreat, so she stood up. "Well, I guess I should go now. I will see you tomorrow, little robin, and you others all. Farewell." She said, and went towards to where the call had come from.

It was Christophe. "You were looking for me father?" "Indeed. I have received a letter from Lord Black, telling me that something has been done about the situation with the Weasley's and to invite us over for dinner." "Will we go?" "Of course, my little princess. I want to know what our Mr. Riddle has been doing. Besides, I think it time to let Lord Black know of his relations with you." Vivian tensed. "I see. And when is this dinner supposed to be?" "On Friday, so three days from now."

"Thank you for informing me of this, father." Christophe heaved a sigh. "Vivian, you know I only want what is best for you, and the Blacks are nice people. Very polite. Not to mention that they would look out for you, should I ever be unable to do so myself. And aren't you already friends with their children? Even the crazy one, Bellatrix was it?" Vivian nodded a bit stiffly. "You see. Do not worry, my daughter. Everything will be well."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Riddle, a pleasure to meet you again." "The same here, Mr. Caber. I hope you are both well?" "Indeed we are, and please, call me Christophe. We have been seeing each other far too often lately." "Orion then." "Abraxas in that case." "Marvolo, please." Came the reply from the three men. "In that case." Christophe nodded in agreement. "I have to ask, however, how did things go with Mr. Weasley?"<p>

"Both better and worse than expected. Arthur readily agreed to the help after some convincing, however the divorce does not go as smoothly as planned or hoped. Molly decided to go to court over the matter. She is fighting him for everything he has, his children, his home and his hard-earned wage. At the moment it looks like he could win with his home, and we have good cards with the other two, as she used love-potions in the first place, but some of the children wish to side with their mother and if they wish to stay with her …"

"I see. How about a compromise then. Give her the house, and she renounces all claim on any money of his. Let the children that want to go with her go, but take the youngest ones-those that cannot decide on their own yet."

"That sounds good, and she would probably do it, too, as she would have to use a part of the money to pay rent. instead she could now even make money by renting out some of the rooms. But then Arthur and his remaining children would be without a place to stay. And, even with all of his current wage, he doesn't make enough to pay for both rent and food for this many. Especially since only three of his children would want to stay with their mother."

"I think I mentioned it before, but I possess several estates within and outside of Britain. I went through some of them since we last met, and I found one that I think Mr. Weasley and his children could live within. I am already heaving some of my house-elves prepare it. It should be ready to move in within the next few days. Mr. Weasley can take a look at it whenever he wishes to."

"In that case, would you care to stay the night?" Lord Black asked. "We could contact Arthur, and go over there first thing tomorrow morning. It would at least be a worry less for him."

"I would not be opposed to it." "Then I will have the elves prepare the guest-room."

"Mr. Weasley. A pleasure to meet you." "Mr. Caber, wasn't it? Likewise."

"Well, then let's get going. This here is a port-key to the estate. Is everyone holding onto it? Good. Homebound." With that the port-key spun around, taking its passengers to a manor with a big garden and adjourning lawn. "This is it. Come on, let's get going. It is probably a bit bigger than you need it, it has about twenty rooms, not including the attic, the kitchen, basement, three bathrooms, another two toilets, one dining room and a sitting room with connected fireplace. I have let the elves stock the pantry already, but I don't really know your preferences concerning the rooms. The master bedroom has a connected office and you could maybe model one of the bedrooms into a playroom for the smaller children, or you will have a few guests over the years. With this many children, they are sure to bring over a few friends, colleagues or even spouses later on. I was thinking on a making contract after the divorce is finalized, that way you won't have to worry about your living-arrangements for at least the next ten years, and your wife cannot raise any protests at the situation.

What do you think?"

"I, Mr. Caber, I honestly don't know how to thank you for all this." "Please don't, I just wished to help. I you really want to thank me, please, call me Christophe." "Arthur."

"Well then, is this ok? I have asked two house-elves to bond with the family living within this house. There is the garden to take care of, the house to clean, food to make, and you also have a dozen children to take care of, so don't even think of protesting."

"Very well. Thank you, Christophe." "You are welcome, you are very welcome, Arthur."


End file.
